False Love
by FabledMaster2100
Summary: Conversations between C.C. and Lelouch that will explain some aspects of the characters' development.


**False Love**

**This is a short story that takes place after the horrific encounter between C.C. and Mao in an amusement park. **

C.C. was staring blankly at the ceiling, alone on Lelouch's bed. She gave a subtle blink at the whiteness of the ceiling and began to think about her life; immortal, mundane like useless mail and television ads. She began:

_What is love? Why is it so boldly romanticized by so many writers? What is its meaning and purpose? I hear people talking about it all the time. I see people infatuated by each other's' presence. Yet I cannot find its point._

_My eyes draws the attention of so many men, it is unbelievable how they chase after me. But invitation after invitation, their feelings were not true, their feelings aren't authentic. Puzzled for eons, I lie here contemplating on such psyche, such false sets of emotions._

_Why not live a life of pure sensation. I can hear the sweet sounds of songbirds, see the world in its entirety, taste the scrumptious food people have to offer and touch the many textures of existence. Isn't a life of such aesthetics good enough? Where all information is simply gathered by the senses and every experience is slowly accumulated as time passes._

_Then why? Why are people in pursuit of love, romance, and falsity? Why are they so focused on this emotion? Why am I longing for a person to show me how love works, its purpose, its meaning?_

A sound made by the main door was heard. Creaking noises of the hinges protracted. It was Lelouch. She could sense it with her experience and power. C.C. walked out into the living room.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" C.C. asked.

"Nah, I am more interested in versing the Duke of Canterbury in a game," Lelouch answered.

"A game?" she questioned.

"Chess, one of my favourite pastimes," he said cheerfully, unlike his usual self.

Eager to play a good game of chess against the esteemed nobility governing Area 11, Lelouch grabbed his brown coat and headed for the door.

"Wait!" C.C. demanded.

"What is it now? You are so demanding for a guest. I better teach you some lessons in common courtesy!" Lelouch fired back. It isn't like he knows any himself.

C.C. moistens her lips for a moment and asked him, "What is love?"

"For a moment there… Huh?" Lelouch looked at her clueless.

"What is love?" she repeated.

"Oh, that is not something I can explain in detail. You see, love is a…love is a … Love is a powerful emotion between two people who care about each other. It prevents one from getting danger and getting hurt, like how I will do anything to protect my sister Nunnally."

"Do you think I need protection?" C.C. asked, "I want an honest opinion."

"Well, seeing your life is so resilient, I guess not. Is this somehow an indirect way of asking whether you _need_ love perchance?" Lelouch questioned after sharing his honest opinion.

He read her mind like a textbook, despite her enigmatic nature.

"I see, my life is so long that I do not need something like love," C.C. concluded from her interpretation of his remarks.

Lelouch looked down with his coat in his hands, hanging over his right shoulder.

"You are wrong. Everybody deserves to be cared for, no matter their origins!" said Lelouch.

C.C.'s face lit up like a surprised infant, innocent and wondrous. She then said, "Then can you show me? I have never been formally introduced to 'love' in my life."

Lelouch walked in front of C.C., gazed directly into her yellow eyes and said, "You have lived a deprived life to be given a curse so grave."

He placed his hands on her cheeks and gently kissed her forehead. After that, they exchanged warm embraces. C.C. buries her face upon his chest and let out a tear of joy, a sign of her gratitude for this new sensation that is also a new emotion.

"Now you know I stand by you. Just remember to stand by me," Lelouch said.

"I accept," they shook hands and parted.

Lelouch was off to challenge his new opponent in chess as C.C. walks back into his room.

C.C. lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling once again. She began:

_Now I understand. The flowers and dances from the men captivated by my beauty did not display true love. True love is the bond between two people who really care for one another. This power is pure, genuine, unlike the "false love" my geass gave me. Now I know for sure, love is something we all need to live merrily, happily under the heavens."_


End file.
